Moe and Joe get Grounded for Insulting the Baby Triplets
This is a GoAnimate video with the plot and transcript created by PB&Jotterisnumber1. Plot Opal Otter realizes that her water broke, meaning that she is ready to go into labor to give birth to PB&J's baby triplet brothers named Ham, Egg, and Cheese. At the GoAnimateville Hospital, the birth took place. After the babies were seen by Moe and Joe's family, Moe and Joe insult the babies by calling them names and swearing at them, therefore making them cry. As a result, Moe and Joe get grounded and get sent to the audience. Cast *Shy Girl as Ham, Egg, and Cheese *Alan as Dr. Milton, George Washington *Brian as John F. Kennedy Transcript zoom into Opal and Ernest's room in PB&J's houseboat Opal: (feeling a sharp pain in her stomach) "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! My water broke!" Ernest: "What's the matter, Opal?" Opal: "My water just broke. My babies are going to be ready soon!" Ernest: "Not to worry! We will all go to the GoCity Hospital." to: Moe and Joe's house Dad: "Moe and Joe, there are some important news." Moe: "What's the news?" JaegersYes KaijusNo: "Opal is giving birth to triplet boys today after 9 months of pregnancy!" Joseph: "And we are going to the GoCity Hospital to celebrate their birth." PriceYes SheperdNo: "So we all expect the both of you to be on your best behavior. No insults!" Moe and Joe: "OK." to: At the GoCity Hospital, Opal is lying in the hospital bed while her family and Sophie are standing near her Dr. Milton: "The doctor is now here." Opal: "Hey! You look and sound like Warren Cook's father!" Sophie the Otter: "Aunt Opal, wasn't that my line when I got turned into a kangaroo?" Opal: "It's just a fact." Peanut: "Is my mom going to be OK?" Jelly: "Yeah! Will she be alright?" Dr. Milton: "Yes she will, little otters. All she needs to do is push...push...and push!" (The baby triplets pop out. We see a salmon-colored otter, a white otter, and a yellow otter) "Congratulations! They're baby triplet boys! What would you like to name them?" Opal: "How about Ham, Egg, and Cheese? You know, because they look like ham, eggs, and cheese." Dr. Milton: "Great choice!" Peanut: "Wow! Keep that theme name coming, mom! Their names match their colors well!" Jelly: "Let me take a guess. The pinkish one is named Ham, because he's the color of ham, the white one is named Egg, because he's as white as an egg, and the yellow one is named Cheese, because he's the color of cheese!" Opal: "That's right, Jelly!" and Joe's family arrives Sophie: "Hello, Moe and Joe. Will you and your family take a peek at my new baby triplet cousins? They're quite a treat!" Moe: "Uhhhh...OK." Joe: "I think Moe is right." glance at the triplets Lance: "Wow, they're so adorable!" Mom: "I can't resist from looking at their cute faces." PriceYes SheperdNo: "Me neither." JaegersYes KaijusNo: "I agree." Moe: "WHAT THE H***?! THESE BABY TRIPLETS ARE IDIOTIC OTTERS! F*** THEM! NAMING KIDS AFTER FOOD IS AS LAZY AS S***! I WISH THE ENTIRE OTTER FAMILY DIED IN A BOAT CRASH!" Joe: "I AGREE WITH MOE! YOU CALL YOURSELVES OTTERS?! YOU LOOK MORE LIKE ALIEN WEASELS FROM VENUS! SCREW PB&J, SCREW OPAL, SCREW ERNEST, AND SCREW THE NEW BABY TRIPLETS, AND SCREW SOPHIE THE OTTER!" hear the Dramatic Chipmunk tune as everyone except Moe and Joe become shocked Dad: (in Kidaroo voice while the baby triplets begin to cry) "WHAT THE HECK, MOE AND JOE?! HOW COULD YOU INSULT THE BABY TRIPLETS?! THEY'RE WONDERFUL LITTLE BROTHERS TO PB&J! OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! THAT'S IT! YOU WILL BE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR HUMANITY WHEN WE ALL GO TO OUR HOUSE!" continues Ernest: "You ruined this celebration for all of us! My kids and my niece Sophie were all looking forward to seeing the babies! In fact, Peanut and Jelly already promised that they will look after the triplets! Besides, Opal and I like having the number of children we have doubled! Why would you do that, Moe and Joe?!" Baby Butter Otter: "Butter mad!" Jelly: "I'm mad at you too!" Peanut: "Me three!" Moe: "So this means no Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E for the PS2, right, dad?" Dad: "That's right! No TV, no movies, no video games, no Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, or Cartoon Network shows, movies, video games, and music, no Looney Tunes, no Codename: Kids Next Door, no Dexter's Lab, no Regular Show, no Powerpuff Girls, no Ed Edd n' Eddy, no Animaniacs, no Pacific Rim, no The Lego Movie, no Hanna-Barbera cartoons, no fast food, no ice cream, no candy, no pizza, no soda, and further more! This means you both will be wearing nappies, playing with baby toys, eating baby food, watching baby shows, preschool, kindergarten, playing Nintendo and Disney video games, playing educational video games, reading Disney books and many more for babies. Don't you both think about uploading a sex tape. There are strictly forbidden by the Land of Make-Believe!" Mom: "Let's go home right now! You two will be in very deep trouble!" Moe and Joe's house JaegersYes KaijusNo: "Now apologize to the Otter Family and especially Ham, Egg, and Cheese right now or else you're sent to the audience!" Moe and Joe: "No. But, we forget to tell you something" Mom: What is it?" Moe and Joe: "We uploaded more than 10 sex tapes." Lance: "You got to be kidding us. Well then, your mom and dad are calling Roobear on the phone!" Dad: (on the phone) "Hello, Roobear Koala! This is Moe and Joe's dad calling!" to: Roobear Koala on the Koala Family's telephone Roobear: "What is it, mister?" Dad: (over the phone) "My sons Moe and Joe uploaded more than 10 sex tapes! After that, they insulted the baby triplets! Ground the two for this!" Roobear: "Ugh! That is it! I am bringing my sister Laura and my friends over here to your house! It may be a long trip since we live in Australia, but we'll be there in almost no time at all!" back to Moe and Joe's room Dad: (on the phone) "OK, Roobear. See you soon. Goodbye!" Dad: "Moe and Joe, Roobear and his friends will be here ASAP!" they arrived Dad: "Moe and Joe, not only Roobear and his friends are here, but also Sophie the Otter, Queen Lanolin, the Defenders of the Land of Make-Believe and many visitors. They're here to teach you a lesson! As for you, visitors, introduce yourselves, please!" Roobear: "Hello, Moe and Joe! My name is Roobear Koala! What I heard from the call was that you made a fake DVD opening to my show's only home video release and misbehaved at Robin Williams' funeral, you bad boys!" Laura: "I'm Laura Koala! Even though we brought Walter and his brothers over, you're worse than them!" Floppy: "I am Floppy Rabbit, Roobear's best friend! I bet I can invent better stuff than you, because all you invent are fake VHS and DVD openings and upload sex tapes, even though they're not necessarily inventions! Don't you both idiots know that sex tapes are forbidden by the Land of Make-Believe because they're so gross and disgusting and can give millions of people seizures at a time." Mimi: "My name's Mimi Rabbit, the twin sister of Floppy! You two are nothing but a bunch of perverts!" Nick Penguin: "I'm Nick Penguin! Seriously, Moe and Joe! You're the worst Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network lovers in the world!" Pamie Penguin: "My name's Pamie Penguin, Nick's twin sister! You two perverted rats should be ashame dof yourselves." Betty Koala: "I'm Roobear's girlfriend, Betty! We all hate you two the most out of any person we've faced in our lives!" Mingle: "I am Mingle the Sugar Glider! We are furious at you two!" Kiwi: "My name is Kiwi! Now every day, I will take pictures of you receiving your punishments every time you get grounded with my camera!" Walter: "I'm Walter..." Horsey: "I'm Horsey..." Colt: "And I'm Colt! We're the Kangaroo Bros.! We're gonna knock you two out with Walter's boomerangs!" Mickey Mouse: "I am Mickey Mouse. Moe and Joe, you need to watch Henry Hugglemonster DVDs, like the ones I brought. {holds up the DVDs for 3 to 4 seconds before putting them down} Sophie the Otter: "Moe and Joe, we meet again. You know that I'm Sophie the Otter. You boys have to stop misbehaving or you'll be sent to jail forever!" Parappa: "I'm Parappa the Rapper. I'm gonna outrap you two!" Kimba: "Kimba the White Lion here. Kitty and I will not tolerate your actions!" Kitty: "I'm Kitty. I agree with my boyfriend." Prince Tuesday: "We are the Defenders of the Land of Make-Believe. We can't believe you both uploaded 10 sex tapes." Queen Lanolin: "I am Queen Lanolin. All the Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network characters told you both that they will never see you both ever again! Don't even think about looking up porn." Sonic: "I'm Sonic. I am faster than the two of you and smarter than the two of you as I don't act rude to anybody. Man, get a grip on your behaviors!" Tails: "My name is Tails. You both can't upload sex tapes because they're forbidden by the Land of Make-Believe!" Igor the Mii: "My name's Igor the Mii. Start liking Nintendo, you bad perverted boys!" Shauna: "I'm Shauna! You will forget your memories all about Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network!" Astro Boy: "I'm Astro Boy. I really hate it when you two make fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings when everyone knows they are strictly forbidden by the Land of Make-Believe!" Ash Ketchum: "I am Ash Ketchum and you two perverted boys should be ashamed of yourselves for insulting the baby triplets!" Tommy Pickles: "Name's Tommy Pickles. You are the worstest kids I ever seed!" Chuckie Finster: "I'm Chuckie. You both are very very very very very very bad!" Angelica Pickles: "My name is Angelica. You two shall pay for what the two of you have done!" Patty Rabbit: "I'm Patty Rabbit from Maple Town. You two perverted boys will like my show and that is final!" Bobby Bear: "I'm Patty's boyfriend Bobby Bear! Why did you both insult the baby triplets?!" Fanny Fox: "My name's Fanny Fox and I'm way better than the two of you. In fact, so much better that I deserve to be a movie star when I grow up!" Danny Dog: "My name is Danny Dog, you both are an enemy to all of us!" Suzie Squirrel: "I am Suzie Squirrel. I help design clothes better than you two, Moe an Joe!" Roxie Raccoon: "My name is Roxie Raccoon! You two boys are possibly the worst kids I have ever seen in my life!" Penny Pig: "I'm Penny Pig. Your behaviors makes me want to eat way too much food at the same time!" Dad: "1st punishment, Charles Green known as the Angry Grandpa is coming to give both of you blood noses and both of you will cry like Zaza and Zuzu Zebra. Not only Charles Green will come over to beat you two perverted idiots up, but he brought YankieDude5000 and the Grand Theft Auto main characters: Claude Speed, Tommy Vercetti, Carl Johnson, Toni Cipriani, Victor Vance, Niko Bellic, Johnny Klebitz, Luis Lopez, Huang Lee, Michael De Santa, Frnaklin Clinton and Trevor Phillips to come over to beat you up and give you both bloody noses and rip you both apart." Green runs striaght to Moe and Joe with a chainsaw Moe: "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no!" Joe: "Not the Angry Grandpa! Not the Grand Theft Auto main characters and YankieDude5000." YankieDude5000: "That's right! It's me, YankieDude5000!" Claude Speed: "You're grounded!" Tommy Vercetti: "You're grounded!" Carl Johnson: "You both are grounded!" Toni Cipriani: "You both are grounded!" Victor Vance: "You both are in dead meat!" YankieDude5000: "Now every Grand Theft Auto main character is here along with Charles Green. We're going to take you both down and we're going to beat you both up and gang attack you both until your skulls feel injured and you will both bleed and burn in hell!" Green, YankieDude5000 and the Grand Theft Auto main characters gives Moe and Joe blood noses. We then hear a sound clip of Zaza and Zuzu Zebra crying from the Peppa Pig episode "The Sleepover" along with sounds of men fighting, wrestling, punching and grunting, glass bottles breaking, chainsaws, blood and gore splattering, bones breaking, punches, rapid kickings, Trevor Philips yelling, screaming and cursing Charles Green (Angry Grandpa): "This is what you perverts get for insulting the baby triplets and uploading sex tapes! If you both keep on making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings and closings and keep looking up porn and uploading sex tapes, you both will be sent to the Mental People's Home!" Laura Koala: "Roobear and I agree with them!" Queen Lanolin: "2nd punishment, you two will be forced to watch a VHS tape of Maple Town: Welcome to Maple Town." Moe and Joe: "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! We don't like Maple Town!" Bobby Bear: "Too bad! Watch the show Patty and I are in and enjoy it!" Patty Rabbit: "Yeah! There's nothing you perverts can do about it right now!" Queen Lanolin: "Let me put the tape into the VCR." putting the tape into the VCR, a small square appears above Moe and Joe, showing the FBI Warning, the FHE 1985 logo, and then the Maple Town opening minutes later Sophie: "I also have a VHS of Ovide and the Gang. Queen Lanolin, please put the VHS in the VCR for Moe and Joe during there 3rd punishment." Queen Lanolin: "OK, Sophie. I am putting it in the VCR." Lanolin puts the Ovide and the Gang VHS tape in the VCR small square appears above Moe and Joe again, showing the FBI Warning, the Celebrity's Just for Kids logo with the live action kids, the 1988 CineGroupe Montreal logo, and the opening to Ovide and the Gang minutes later Sophie the Otter: "3rd punishment, now it's time for you two naughty perverted boys to watch a VHS of Popples from Magic Window!" puts the VHS of Popples: Panic at the Library & Other Stories into the VCR, and once again, a small square appears above Moe and Joe, displaying the FBI Warning, the Magic Window logo, and the Popples intro minutes later Queen Lanolin: 4th punishment, you will be forced to watch all episodes of The Get Along Gang." Lanolin turns on the TV, and a small square appears above Moe and Joe one more time, displaying the Get Along Gang intro "5th punishment, Roobear and Laura will force you two to watch the AOTLK episode, Is Weather a Frog?" Moe: "No no no no no no no!" Joe: "We hate The Little Koala!" Roobear: "We do not care!" [Roobear and Laura turn it on, displaying the title card for Is Weather a Frog?] minutes later Hongmao: "6th punishment, the Kangaroo Bros. will attack you with boomerangs!" Walter: "Boys, attack them with boomerangs!" Colt: "You're on, Walter!" Horsey, and Colt attack Moe and Joe with boomerangs. The action is censored Moe: "Ow! That was awful!" Joe: "I agree with Moe!" and Joe's parents sent them to the audience as they cry in Shy Girl voice Moe and Joe are gone Opal: "Don't cry, my poor babies. PB&J will get you 3 bottles." with a bottle in each of their paws, feed Ham, Egg, and Cheese with milk Opal: "Thanks for calming your baby brothers down, PB&J. You're great older siblings to them." Moe and Joe are sitting in the audience Moe: "Man! We hate this place! It's too crowded!" Joe: "I agree with Moe. Wait, what's happening?" audience flies away with Moe and Joe Moe and Joe: "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" hear people laughing while the two are carried away by the audience to: Senator Josie, who resembles Sarah Palin (US Election 2012) and appears mad and accompanied by Barack Obama, Joe Biden, Bill C., Britney S., Paris H., Protestor, Hillary Clinton, Host, Lindsay L., and Mike H. (who also appear mad) while the screen is red Senator Josie: "Audience, you don't fly away with Moe and Joe! Come back here now! That's it! You are sooooooooooooooooooo grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 1468835242781987365432134677789900754413243546576879000000000 years!" Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Grounded Videos